


Return of His Angel

by MrsSonBreigh



Series: KakaVege Week January 2018 [22]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anger, Angst, Loss, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Resentment, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: Vegeta is becoming more bitter as the time goes by with Goku dead.





	Return of His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaVege week!  
> January 6, Too Late
> 
> It's been so fun participating in KakaVege week this time around. I'm sad it's over, and I can't wait for the next one!

 Why didn’t I tell him before? Before I couldn’t? He was gone, and there was nothing I could do to get those stupid emotions out without him around.

Bastard.

He left me, I didn’t know if I would ever be able to forgive him for that. Stupid motherfucker didn’t even think about me…

 

* * *

 

The last thing I wanted to do was die, I didn’t want to exist without him next to me. Was that selfish? Probably. But I didn’t have a choice!

If I didn’t die, he would have, and I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to forgive myself if I let that happen. I wondered if he’s forgiven me yet.

I could feel his animosity from Otherworld.

 

* * *

 

Damn that Kakarot. Did he even think of what he was leaving behind? His family, his sons… Me? It made me so fucking angry.

He left. He left. And he was not going to coming back.

He left me to stay with these stupid  _feelings_  and didn’t even ask if I was alright with it.

Fucking  _bastard._

 

* * *

 

I sent him subconscious messages every night from Otherworld. Every single morning I would wake up with my mind empty.

I couldn’t be sure if he was ignoring them, or not receiving them at all.

I wasn’t sure which was worse.

 

* * *

 

What was it about me that made it so easy for him to leave? What made me not good enough?

I knew that I was acting like a dick, but that was fifteen years ago! Couldn’t he let it go enough to stay? To not abandon me?

I was stupid to fall for him.

 

* * *

 

I missed Vegeta more than I knew how to describe. I thought about him day and night, training or not. He was always in the corner of my mind, screaming at me, calling me weak.

I only wished it was actually him.

He was the sole reason I was able to transcend again, into the third level. I wanted to be able to protect him, without having to die myself. I wanted to keep him safe.

Baba came. I wondered what she wanted.

 

* * *

 

Kakarot was gone, and I had come to terms with it, but I still had a strange pang in my chest whenever I thought about him.

Is this what it feels like to miss someone?

His brat came over. I wondered what he could possibly want.

 

* * *

 

I was lost for words. I could go back? Even if just for twenty-four hours… I could see Vegeta. And apologize; make it up to him.

I was determined to put his mind at ease. The selfish part of me wanted to put at ease as well.

And then I got scared.

Did he want me to come back at all? Was he happy without me?

 

* * *

 

He was going to come back.

I felt conflicted. A huge part of me wanted to beat him to paste, but the other part of me…

No.

I will fight him. And he will feel my sorrow through his pain.

Bastard.

* * *

 

They met at the tournament, and Vegeta watched as Goku lovingly held his second son. His eye twitched. He even greeted Piccolo, but nearly completely ignored Vegeta.

It infuriated him.

His anger was lost in lunch, though, distracted completely by the seemingly endless supply of food. Happily full, his anger dulled into disappointment, though he wouldn’t let it show.

He promised to destroy Goku in the inevitable fight that they would have that day, but he never let it slip that it was payback for the seven years that he had disappeared. The pain he would inflict on Goku would undoubtedly mirror everything that Vegeta had gone through.

But as they stood across from each other, crouched, poised to fight and be fought, they both paused, unsure of themselves.

They shared a deep stare, one that seemed to snap something within them.

They had missed each other. That much couldn’t be questioned. Goku tried his best to apologize without saying anything.

They hadn’t had the chance to speak to each other much with their families around, and as the seconds ticked on, the crowd was becoming increasingly impatient.

Shaking his head sadly, Goku looked into Vegeta’s eyes again, saying everything he couldn’t, before rushing forward and starting the fight.


End file.
